The Wizarding School Of Hogwarts
by Shadestream44
Summary: Alex, a 5th year at Hogwarts, Experiences the life of a Teenage Wizard


**Hello**** guys!** ** I am _so_** **excited to be writing this Harry Potter fanfic! I hope that u will like it! Tell me what I should do to make it better and I will at least consider it.  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

" Bye mom!" I say, walking onto _The Hogwarts Express_. I looked for my best friend, Max Evans. He was a 5th year, like me, but he sometimes acted like a first year. I saw him talking to a girl with blonde hair and green eyes." - Phone number?" He asks." No," She replies, walking off." So close," Max mutters." Not really, she shot you down fast," I say jokingly." Whatever, Alex. Did you hear? Dementors are just going ballistic!" He says." Yeah, its all over the news Max," I reply. I suddenly get pushed to the ground." Sorry," A girl says. I turn around, not prepared for what I was going to see. She had dark brown hair that fades into a lighter brown, blue eyes, a gray beanie, White and Black striped long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and gray boots." Its okay. I'm Alex Green," I say, looking at her, probably freaking her out." Evelyn Nightingale," She replies, walking away." What was _that_?" Max asks." A hot girl?" I suggest. We walk into a compartment and sit down." Want anything?" A woman asks, bringing in a cart." Um, I want a Chocolate Frog, and Botts Every Flavor Beans," I reply. She hands them to me, and I give her 10 sickles. She walks briskly out of the compartment. I open my Chocolate frog, and gasp at what I see." I got Voldemort," I say. Max's eyes widen in surprise." You did?" He asks, looking over my shoulder." _The Dark Lord, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort, he goes by many names, famous for killing many people, and dying by the hands of Harry Potter_," I read aloud." Wow," Was all Max says." How did you get He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" I had no idea." Not sure," I reply, opening my Botts Every Flavor Beans." I got Snake!" I say." Ew!" I spit it out." What does this mean?" Someone asks. I look up and see the girl from earlier that Max was talking to. I don't think it means anything," I reply." Alex, she's right," Max says." Its a coincidence," I reply." No, _Alex_, it can't be," She says." Fine. What do you _suppose_ it is?" I ask, slightly agitated." I don't know. We need to figure this out," She replies." Harry Potter killed Voldemort, so he's dead," I say." But, he died a lot before," Max says. Suddenly, the train shakes violently." What's happening?" I ask no one in particular. A flash of black goes across the train." Death Eaters!" The girl whispers. I pull out my wand." Confringo!" I cast, pointing at the nearest Death Eater, causing him to burst into flames. He screamed." Cave Inimicum!" Max casts, blocking the door to our compartment." Aguamenti!" A Death Eater screams, causing the burning death eater to become soaked in water. I thought about something. I could conjure the dark mark, make the Death Eaters go torwards it, so they could leave the train!" Guys, I know how to make the Death Eaters leave, but you have to cover me!" I say." What is it?" The girl asks." I will conjure the Dark Mark!" I reply, excited." How do you know how to do that?" She asks." My father _was _a Death Eater, so... Yeah," I reply." What?!" Max and The Girl say together." Mors-" I'm cut off by a death eater casting a spell on our door." Stupefy!" I say, causing him to go uncouncious. A girl screams, and I realize it was the one who bumped into me, Evelyn. I rush out the door." Confringo!" I yell, pointing my wand at the Death Eater in front of her. He screams." Watch out!" I say when he falls in front of her. She yelps and runs to me." Did you... Kill him?" She asks. I nod, scared." Morsmorde!" I cast, pointing my wand a few miles back. The death eaters suddenly stop, and fly out the train." You just conjured the dark mark!" A guy says. I smile." Yeah, I did," I reply. We go back to our compartments, since the death eaters took the bodies we have nothing to do." That, was crazy," Max says. Me, Evelyn, Him, and the girl go back to the compartment." Okay, Alex. You know the He-W-" Max starts." Call him Voldemort. He's dead anyway," I tell him." Whatever Alex. You _know _that the _Voldemort _card meant something. They don't even have those," He informs. I thought for a second." Maybe they do, and you just never got one," I retorted." Alex, he's right. They don't make those, so it wasn't a coincidence," The girl says." What's your name anyway?" I ask her." Sarah. Sarah Jones," She replies." Wait, hold on. You got He-Who-Sha-" I cut her off." Voldemort," I muttered." You got Voldemort?" She asks." And a Snake flavored Botts Every flavor Bean," I told her." This has to mean something." Sarah says. I honestly don't think that there was anything, my dad got a snake flavored one too." I think we can figure this out at school, in the morning," I say, growing tired of the subject. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet. We went to Hogwarts on boats, and then went into the hall. I went to the Slytherin common room, and Max went to Hufflepuff, Evelyn went to Gryffindor, and Sarah to Ravenclaw. " Hey Green!" Liam, a 6th year says." Yeah Liam?" I ask." Max says you have a thing for Evelyn Nightingale," He replies. I scowl." No, I don't," I say." Don't call me Green, I'm Alex," I tell him. He shrugs. I climb into my bed on the top bunk. Where does Max get off, thinking he can spread rumors like that. I turn over in my bed, and fall instantly asleep.

**First Chapter is done. I already had Alex kill two people! He's a real Death Eaters son! Review please! I am now officially happy with this chapter ;)**

**-Shade**


End file.
